Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) pressure sensors are well known. Examples of such sensors are disclosed in various U.S. patents including but not limited to: U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,142 issued Aug. 16, 2011, entitled, “Low pressure sensor device with high accuracy and high sensitivity,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,215,176 issued Jul. 12, 2013, entitled “Pressure sensor for harsh media sensing and flexible packaging,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,833,172 issued Sep. 16, 2014, entitled “Pressure sensing device with stepped cavity to minimize thermal noise,” the contents of each being incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Those of ordinary skill in the MEMS pressure sensing art know that the thermally-mismatched mechanical stress or vibrational dynamic stress on a MEMS pressure sensing element adversely affects the device's accuracy. Reducing or eliminating thermally-mismatched stress and vibrational dynamic stress is therefore important to improving MEMS pressure sensing element accuracy.